The article “Interactive image-based rendering for virtual view synthesis from depth images”—Rio de Janeiro, July 2009, by César Morais Palomo—discloses virtual view synthesis of a three dimensional scene. As part of the view synthesis, two reference views are merged to one virtual view. The article discusses issues occurring at a border between regions where both reference views have colour pixels and regions where pixels of the virtual view have colour contribution solely from one reference view. The article proposes blending at said border. The method proposed involves a significant amount of calculations.